That Gryffindor Girl
by PARSELMOUTHx
Summary: Amy's the new girl at Hogwarts... and she's also everyone's latest interest. But she's just trying to pass fourth year!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy was woken to the sound of Crabbe's snoring. "AUGHH, CRABBE!" Draco yelled, throwing the green and silver quilt off him. Draco was a tall boy for fourteen, skinny too. His father worked at the Ministry of Magic, which was sort of like the Wizarding World's white house, per se. Draco was what witches and wizards call pureblood…which was, in some wizards' opinion, the highest class there was. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Slytherin House. Of course, this was expected of him. Every member of his family had been in Slytherin House. His father was a very proud man, and his mother a bit uptight… Loads of people have told him that his father was a death eater…or basically, on the "dark side". And until recently, he didn't believe it…

He stood up and combed his white-blonde hair back with his fingers, then rummaged through his drawer for a clean pair of pants and a tie. While walking to the dormitory's bathroom to change, he kicked Crabbe, who was still half asleep. "Wake up, you idiot! And wake Goyle, will you? I want to get to breakfast!" Draco demanded, walking through the doorway. As you can see, Draco's family has had a big influence on him… After changing, and after he had gelled his hair back as usual, he forced Crabbe, his short and pudgy friend, and Goyle, his tall and wide friend, to "get ready" and "get to breakfast!"

The threesome ascended the stairs from the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room and dorms were, and finally reached the Great Hall, the place where meals were held. It was the first day back from Christmas holiday, and the headmaster of the school, Professor Albus Dumbledore, had an announcement to make. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco each took their seats at the Slytherin table, hungrily awaiting not only the delicious meals that were always served at Hogwarts, but the announcement that the Professor had to make.

"I wonder what the great _Dumbledore_ has to say," Goyle teased.

"Oh yeah, he's _so_ great," Draco rolled his eyes. "When's the idiot going to retire?"

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances before looking back at Draco and shrugging simultaneously.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Now, I would like to welcome all of you back. I trust you all had a nice holiday?" he smiled out at all of the students, his bright blue eyes glistening. Professor Dumbledore was an old man, very old, with a long white beard.

Draco snickered. "Much better than his, I can assure you," he whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. They snickered with him, remembering the stories Draco had told them last night about the lavish and fun-filled Christmas vacation he and his parents had went on, and how Draco had snuck out every night to snog with an Indian girl he had met. The three of them turned their attention back to the headmaster, who ignored the boys' childish behavior and carried on with talking.

"Well, anyway, I'd like to announce the arrival of a new student. She'll be a fourth-year here at Hogwarts. She's an American, and thus, I expect you to give her a warm welcome. She's transferred here from an American Wizarding School," he smiled, and then continued. "Since this is her first time in another country, I would like _everyone_," he looked in Draco's direction, and then back out again, "To be nice to her, and help her if she needs it." He smiled.

Just then, Professor Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration teacher, burst through the Great Hall door with an absolutely _stunning _girl by her side.

The girl had brunette hair, of all different shades, dark in some places, and light in others, with some blonde here and there. Her hair was tied up into a half ponytail, letting all of the undertones of her hair show, which added to her beauty. She had dark brown eyes that she had lined with dark brown, maybe even black liner. She wasn't particularly tall, but she wasn't short either. She had light freckles across her cheekbone and nose, which was pierced, and she had a plain little silver stud in. Her face turned bright red as everyone turned to look at her. She kept her head held high, though as she strutted into the Great Hall. She was wearing a light purple ruffled mini skirt with a little black flowered decoration across the bottom and a white polo shirt with a black and purple striped tie. Draco was mesmerized and decided right then and there that he had to have her.

McGonagall was carrying what seemed to be an old, tattered and torn black hat in her hand. Draco instantly recognized this to be the sorting hat. He remembered being sorted on his first day at Hogwarts four years ago. The hat had barely touched his head before shouting Slytherin.  
"Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore said, "The hat! Brilliant. I hadn't even thought of that," He smiled, winking at her. "Everyone, this is Amelia Morgan." She blushed even more and sat on a stool that was in front of the entire school, staring at her feet to try to keep her attention off the fact that everyone was looking at her. McGonagall set the hat on her head, and Amelia could hear the hat talking. "Mm…yes, older I see…Much older than others I have sorted in the past. Transferred, huh?" Amy blinked. "Ah. Well I see you are a very hard-working young lady, very, very loyal as well. You are cunning too. Your bravery does overpower your other traits, so I think I shall put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"

Amelia lifted the hat off, and found her way to the Gryffindor table, which was on the far side of the Great Hall, farthest away from the Slytherin table. Breakfast had been served, but Amelia couldn't eat. She was being surrounded by people of all houses.

"Do you like it here?" A Hufflepuff had said.

"How's America?" A Ravenclaw said, smiling.

"Will you say something? Please?" begged a first year Slytherin, obviously wanting to hear her American accent.

"Um," she said quietly, "Could I eat, please?"

Everyone was amazed with her accent, but followed her request. The first year Slytherin hesitated for a moment, but then dragged himself off to the Slytherin table. Everyone had left…except one.

"Shame you're with _this _lot," Draco said, sneering at Harry Potter, one of the Gryffindors, and also, the most famous wizard alive. He had survived the Avada Kedavra curse, which kills. By doing this, he had stopped the Dark Lord, Voldemort…or, as many common wizards call him, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."…Or, at least, that's what was believed by many…

Amelia stopped chewing on her biscuit, thought for a moment, and then continued chewing, trying to ignore Draco.

"So you're deaf, then?" he said, obviously wanting her to talk.

She just smiled, turned to him and said, "Y'know, I happen to _like _'this lot' and I don't appreciate your disrespect for them…err…whatever your name is."

He smiled. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

She snickered to herself. "Draco Malfoy, huh?" She got up quickly and trotted over to Professor McGonagall who was motioning for her to come over.

"Yes, Miss Morgan," she smiled, handing her a card. "This is your schedule. All of the classes you signed up for."

Amelia stared at the card.

She sighed. "They're all with Slytherin?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes…is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not, ma'am. Thanks, Professor…" She said before walking back to the Gryffindor table, only to find Draco Malfoy in her seat.

"Get up." She demanded, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hmm…feisty, there, huh, Amelia? Just my type…" Draco smiled and got up. "M'lady…"

"Never, ever. Not even if You-Know-Who was telling me to or he would KILL me, would I ever, EVER, go out with _you_." She sat back down, studying her schedule card, not noticing the howl of laughter that came from Gryffindor, nor noticing that Draco's face was now bright red…Or that Harry Potter, famous Harry Potter, was looking at her with an interested smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After a quick dash up to Gryffindor Tower, which was the place where Gryffindors slept, Amelia hurried to Muggle Studies. She, being "pureblood", as they say, didn't know much about muggles (people of non-Wizarding families), so unlike Draco Malfoy, she enjoyed this class very much.

"Good morning, class," Professor Burbage said, obviously not entirely ready to come back after the break for Christmas. "Today we'll be learning about the modern-day Muggle postal service and telephones, so turn to page forty-three in your textbook, and uhh," she looked around the class, and her eyes fell on a little black-haired Slytherin girl, who was daydreaming about something, obviously, her eyes glary and focused on nothing outside the window. "Pansy. You read first please."

The girl called Pansy was woken from her daydream and blinked a bit. "Uhh…what page?"

After reading an entire chapter on communication in the Muggle world, it had been an hour and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. This class was outside on the paddock, and after reading, Amy's eyes were tired and she could use a good lesson outdoors. She picked up her things and out she (and the Slytherins) went.

Draco tried to get her attention the _entire _Care of Magical Creatures Class. He kept fake-coughing until Hagrid, the professor, who was quite large and quite hairy, finally sent him off to the hospital wing, thinking he might have caught a cold. But to Amelia's dismay, Draco managed to show up for their next class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

Unlike Amelia's other classes, Defense against the Dark Arts wasn't as much fun. Professor Moody had taught the class about the unforgivable curses, and it had left Amelia very distraught…especially because one of the curses was the "Avada Kedavra" curse, which kills anything…

A nice lesson of Herbology really lightened her mood, though.

"Hello, Slytherin…err, and Amelia," said Professor Sprout, watering a plant of some sort. The professor kept talking about whatever plant it was she was watering, but Amelia wasn't really focusing. She was more focused on Draco's mood, because like hers, his seemed lightened, too, and she wondered if it was because Amelia's was…Or maybe she was just being paranoid. She shrugged it off as the bell rang for lunch.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Amelia was tired of being with the Slytherins all the time…Instead she sat with Gryffindor, who were all talking about a class she never really caught the name of. She tried to follow the conversation, but not knowing the Gryffindors, plus having a different schedule made it harder. The turkey sandwich that she ate seemed to disappear way too fast, because before she knew it, she and the Slytherins were being hurried off to Potions class.

Just seeing Professor Snape gave Amelia the chills. He wore dark robes down to the floor, so you couldn't even see his feet. He had an abnormally large nose and thick, greasy black hair to his shoulders. He never smiled, and he was one of the meanest teachers at Hogwarts. She automatically caught on that Draco and Snape were close, though, because (of course), she and Draco were partners, and she knew that this was no coincidence.

"Now, today," Snape began, "You will be working on a Swelling Serum," He wrote the words 'page seventy-three' on the board. "Begin."

Amelia flipped through the pages of her potions textbook that she was told to purchase, until she reached page seventy-three. She sighed and began to read the ingredients. "So...It says we need three drops of fickleweed," she looked up, making sure Draco chose the right bottle. But instead, he just looked confusedly at the bottles next to their cauldron. She handed the book to him. "Okay…Then you read the ingredients, and I'll put them in," The potion, surprisingly, turned out perfectly. Draco and Amelia both got an A.

After class was over, Amelia, trying to hurry off to Transfiguration, dropped her book. She sighed, picking up the book, and out of the corner of her eye, saw Draco walk up behind her, trying to help her. She ignored him and ran to Transfiguration. When she arrived, she was pleased to see that there were Gryffindors in her class. She saw there was an empty seat next to Harry Potter, and took the opportunity to sit next to him before Draco dragged her off near him. She placed her books hurriedly on the desk and sat down.

"Hullo," she heard Harry mutter.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Amelia," she said with a smile, "But you can call me Amy."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, as Professor McGonagall instructed them to take their wands out. They were going to attempt to change a needle to a quill.

"Now," began McGonagall, "The incantation for this spell is fairly simple." She took her own wand out and demonstrated. "You tap it two times…that's TWICE, and then say 'Regardo'. Would anyone like to try it now?" Of course, no one raised their hand.

"No? Okay, then. Potter, you start," she said, walking over to the table Harry and Amelia were sitting at.

Amelia heard Harry gulp. He cleared his throat, tapped his needle twice with his wand, and said "Regardo" very clearly. Harry looked up at Amy, and she smiled. He smiled back, and out of the corner of her eye, Amy saw Draco roll his eyes.

"Well, get to it, all of you!" McGonagall announced, putting her wand away again and walking back up to her desk.

Amy tried the spell three times, but still couldn't change the needle. She sighed, mostly out of boredom, but also feeling a bit stupid.

"Amy, you only tap it twice, not three times," Harry said, obviously seeing her struggling.

"Err…" she started, "R-Right. Okay…" She tapped the needle two times and said "Regardo!"

Her needle finally changed into a quill. Amelia gave a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd _never _get it right!"

Harry gave her a smile of reassurance. "Yeah, but you did."

After each student changed three needles, Professor McGonagall dismissed class early.

But, while Amelia was gathering her books, quills, and parchment, Draco strode over to her. "Hey, Ames," he said, with a wink.

"Err…hi." She said simply picking her things up quickly before walking with Harry out of the class. Draco followed.

"What are you doing hanging around with this filthy git, Amy?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry. He turned back to Amy and gave her a smile, awaiting her answer.

She scoffed. "_He's _not a git, _you're_ a git! Harry's my friend, and you're most certainly _NOT!_"

Harry laughed in Malfoy's face.

"Shut up, Potter. She's only saying that because she hasn't gotten to know me yet!" He turned the opposite direction, stuffing his hands in his pockets. _No, _he thought,_ Potter can't have her. I'll get her. I'm better than him…_Then a thought crossed his mind… He rushed back to his dorm, and put on his hat, gloves, and winter cloak, eager to get outside. He ran outside and sat by the lake, which was Harry's usual hangout spot, tossing rocks and watching them glide across the frozen lake. His eyes glittered as he thought about his , he saw "Potty and the Weasel" (or, Harry Potter and his best friend Ronald Weasley) walk down the hill, heading to the spot where he was. Potter, obviously spotting him, tried to turn back, but Weasley wanted to keep going for some reason. Draco stood up and sneered at Potter.

"Why are you here?" Potter shot.

Draco raised a bleach blonde eyebrow. "I don't believe there's any reason why I shouldn't be…is there, Potter?"

He scoffed.

"Didn't think so," he smirked. "Anyway, I'm not here to argue with you, Potter. I need to…ask you something."

"Well, go on then."

He glared at Weasley.

Potter sighed. "Ron, will you go for a moment?"

Ron looked at Harry, his dark green eyes showing a sign of worry. But, Harry shot him a look that said 'I'll tell you later.' Harry's ginger friend reluctantly walked a few paces from Harry and Draco.

"Anyway," Draco started, "Obviously, we both like Amy."

Potter grunted.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, we both can't have her, so I was thinking –"

"That you should back off because she obviously doesn't like you?"

"Shut up, you bloody idiot, NO! A Wizarding duel, winner gets Amy. Friday afternoon, on the quidditch pitch."

Potter was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Fine," he finally replied, mostly because he didn't want to look weak. "But it's not like it's going to solve anything…I mean, we can't change how she feels, and—"

Draco smirked. "Afraid you'll lose, Potter?"  
"You wish. May the best man win?"

"Thanks for the compliment," Draco said before stalking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Amy skipped down the stairs from Gryffindor Tower, obviously in a good mood about something. She reached the front door and shuffled out into the courtyard. Sitting on a bench that had a nice view of the frozen lake, she opened the Drawing Pad she had been carrying and took out a pencil. She had just started sketching when she saw a familiar blonde walking up the hill. Apparently, he had spotted her too, because he was heading straight towards her…Of course.

"Hey, Ames," he said, sitting on the bench next to her.

"Will you _please _stop calling me that?"  
Draco stared at her. "Err…yeah, sorry, Amelia."

She sighed. "You can call me Amy, just not Ames."  
He nodded. "Okay, then," he spotted her Drawing Pad. "What are you working on?"  
She held the notepad close to her chest. "Err…nothing, really, just drawing, that's all."

He nodded, obviously feeling unwanted. "You don't like me much, do you?"

She blushed a little. "Draco, it's not like that…"

He lifted an eyebrow at the blush, but then shrugged it off. "Then, what?"

She sighed. "Look…I know about your…err, family, and I just don't want to get involved with…that type."

He scoffed. "_I'm_ not my family, Amy."

"No, but you're part of it," she looked at his left arm, which was covered. He saw her gaze and scowled.

"You think I'm a…" he lowered his voice, "a DEATH EATER? I'm only fourteen!"

She shrugged and looked back down at her sketch.

He sighed and shook his head, thinking about it for a moment.

"Amy…just please, give me a chance?" she heard the blonde mutter.

"Look Draco, why would you want a chance? Y-you don't even know me!" She shot, shutting her sketchbook closed.

"No, but I want to know you."

She sighed and finally just gave in. "Fine, okay." She picked up her pencil and sketchbook and walked back inside, her good mood disappearing.

_God, I can never do what I want to do without being interrupted!_ She sighed._ I guess I'll just go work on some homework… _She trotted up to Gryffindor Tower, muttered the password to the Fat Lady (Otterfoot), and climbed in the hole behind the portrait. She spotted Harry and his friends in the common room, and hurried up to her dormitory. She had planned on heading to the library and studying. But she didn't feel like talking to anyone, and since Harry was downstairs…

She sighed, taking out some parchment and a quill to write her three thousand word essay about the History and Uses of Swelling Serum for Professor Snape. It took her two good hours to finish the entire thing, considering she had only one book to use, since she couldn't go to the library, so she had to stretch a little bit of information so it would fill a thousand words. She figured Harry had left by now, so she put her materials away and decided to go try and sketch again. But, to her dismay, Harry was still down there…Alone, this time. She tried to walk out without him noticing her, but failed.

"Err, hey, Amy," he said, standing up from the squashy red armchair he was sitting in. She stopped, sighed, and turned to face him.  
"Hi, Harry," she said, her sketchbook dangling at her side. She tugged at her gloves which were bothering her…itchy.

He studied her for a moment.  
"Are you heading out?"

She nodded.

"Dinner's about ready…I would wait if I were you." he said, eyeing his watch.

She nodded. "Well, thanks, sort of…lost track of time, I guess" she said, magicking her sketchbook and winter robes back to her dorm.

He nodded, "Err, so, would you…want to walk down to dinner with me?"  
She sighed. "Sure, Harry…"

He smiled and they walked downstairs together, just talking about classes. When they reached the Great Hall, Amy spotted Draco looking from her to Harry, then back at her again, but she looked away quickly, hurrying over to Gryffindor's table to sit next to Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione.

Ron was a little bigger than Harry, with ginger red hair down to his ears. He had dark green eyes and freckles, and large ears. He looked like the kind of guy you just want to give a big hug to.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a slender, pale young girl, about Amy's age, with dark brown curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had rather large teeth, though, but Amy figured she just needed time and she would grow into them. But, they both seemed pretty friendly, and Amy felt welcomed at the table.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry said as he sat down. "This is Amy…Amy, this is Ron and Hermione."

"Hello!" Hermione exclaimed, "I hear you're American. What's it like there? Were you born there? How does a –" Harry gave her a look. "Err...Sorry." She smiled.

"Hi Amy, I'm Ron," he extended a hand.

Amy laughed at Hermione and shook hands with Ron. "It's nice to meet you both."

Draco heard everything, from the moment Harry introduced Hermione. Amy saw Draco starting to walk over, so she sat down as fast as possible, trying to stuff her face with food so she wouldn't have to talk to him. But he was too quick for her.

"Hey Amy, I wanted you to meet my best friends, Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said, looking at Harry the whole time, rather than looking at Amy.

"Oh...um…Well, I was going to eat, you know, I've had a pretty big day and…" She saw the disappointment in his face, and then remembered the chance she gave him down at the lake. She looked at him for a moment, realizing that he had incredibly gorgeous eyes. And after all, he was a decent guy…at least to her. He was just trying to get to know her. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait just a few more minutes," she added quickly.

Draco smiled. "C'mon," he said, dragging her over to the Slytherin table. Everyone's faces were cold there…It seemed to her that they either didn't care, or didn't like her. He walked her over to the far end of the table, where two big guys were sitting next to the girl with short black hair that was daydreaming in Muggle Studies.

"Crabbe, Goyle, this is Amy,"

They both waved a bit but continued stuffing their mouths with anything they could find.

She raised an eyebrow. "Err… nice to meet you," she said, not actually thinking that they were paying attention. The girl with black hair coughed.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she smirked, "Seems like you already met my boyfriend, Draco."

Amy nodded. "Draco's your boyfriend? That's…err, great," she faked a smile.

Draco looked angry at Pansy, like she wasn't supposed to tell Amy that or something…Draco sighed.

"Anyways…yeah, this is my… err …Pansy."

Amy nodded. "I'm going to go eat now,"

The disappointment in her face was easy to see. She couldn't believe it… He had asked her, begged her, to give him a chance. And he had a girlfriend? What kind of a boyfriend was he? Not a good one. And he would never be Amy's. She decided that right then and there. She walked quickly back to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Waste of my time," she said before stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes and gravy.


End file.
